The present invention relates to devices that release the stacking tie-rods that hold a deployable structure in the closed position. It applies in particular to artificial satellites which often include structures such as solar panels that are folded against the body on the satellite during launch and that are subsequently deployed while the satellite is being put on station.
In order to be able to deploy the structure that is held by the tie-rods, it is known to cut the rods by means of pyrotechnic devices. The structure is subsequently deployed by means that are themselves known, such as springs, for example.
Cutting is performed either at the head of the tie-rod, or else at its foot. In the first case, the tie-rod remains attached to the body of the satellite. In the second case, it remains attached to the outermost portion of the deployable structure.
The technique in which the tie-rod remains attached to the body of the satellite is the more favorable technique for maintaining the best performance of the deployable structure. It is safer during deployment movements, in particular with solar panels. Nevertheless it presents constraints since it requires the stacking tie-rod release device (and its control cabling) to be placed on the last elements of the structure that is to be deployed, thereby constituting a source of mechanical complication.